


love

by exudimoniia



Series: i love you [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exudimoniia/pseuds/exudimoniia
Summary: i love you
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: i love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124468
Kudos: 2





	love

i love you


End file.
